


APH日耳曼系（普奥匈独）合集

by ElennaLyu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 还是防塌搬文……成文时间在2010-2011年左右。搬运时间2020年。为了不死的创作。这个系列都是日耳曼相关，老文篇数又多所以合起来放，每篇CP内详。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. A Season For Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇CP：普奥。  
> 致敬《萨拉热窝的大提琴手》。

“尖锐的声音渐渐往下坠，毫不费力地将天空与大气撕裂。随着时间与速度的变化，目标也相应越变越大。在冲击来临以前，万物有那么一瞬间保持着原有的模样。然后，眼前的世界爆炸了。”——《萨拉热窝的大提琴手》

空袭发生的那天对罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦来说，就像对于其他习惯了隆隆炮火的奥地利人一样平凡。他早就因为战争丢了工作，因而无处可去。更何况现在外面危机四伏，尽管日渐显出空旷的家里也一样。  
早晨他从罐子里倒出一些干净的水，做了简单的清洁。他用肥皂沫涂抹下巴，小心翼翼地用剃须刀慢慢掠过去，每刮两刀便泼一次水。  
完成以后他换上衬衫长裤，坐在窗前，开始新一天的眺望。

自从战争开始以后他就再不能坐在自己家的小阳台上了，到处都是狙击手，来自不同国家，代表不同立场，彼此的子弹交错，像传说中巨大蜘蛛的网一样，每天都要吞噬上百个鲜活的生命。在这个城市里什么死因的人都有，惟独缺乏安宁与希望。  
维也纳歌剧院被毁前，罗德里赫曾是那里的首席小提琴手。他现在只能在自己公寓面向街道的那边窗前，远远望着歌剧院破碎的穹顶，豁露在明晃晃的阳光下。一片焦黑的木板垂下来，由几根颤抖不已的纤维联系着，在风中危险地摇晃，随时准备毁灭，也许还会带走一两个过路的行人。从他的角度只能看见美泉宫的一角，哈布斯堡历代继承人的心脏安眠在那里。  
他记得歌剧院被从天而降的炮弹击中的那天，音乐还萦绕在那些雕刻精美的柱子上，观众席的鸦雀无声中。有那么一瞬的静止，然后足以摧毁一切美妙声音的巨响炸裂开来。当时他在那里，他确信自己的听力暂时受了影响，因为他看着他的同僚和观众们惊恐地睁大眼，面目扭曲，奋力扯着嗓子嘶叫，他却什么也听不见。淋漓的血肉横在高贵的艺术殿堂里，泼在颜色深沉的墙上。建筑燃烧的灼热气息扑面而来，他感到阵阵空虚，猛得掉头，跟上幸存的人群冲出了死亡新眷顾的领土。

奥地利作为一个伟大帝国的时代业已结束。在这场恍若世界末日一般疯狂而热烈的噩梦里，罗德里赫一直试图用自己的整个生命来记住维也纳的昨天。他分明记得这个城市是沧桑而敏感的，音乐会在任何时候都不会缺乏，那是奥地利人从祖先那里继承来最好的东西。  
有时天空会毫无预兆地阴下来，雨滴会把墙角伸出的一支玫瑰，老旧的招牌和街上青石间的泥土缝隙都冲刷成一番清新的光景。然后它们下落的间隔开始变得宽裕，总有一天不再落下来。  
雨后空气的味道极好，任你是谁，都可以选择这个时候在街上散步，喝上一杯新煮的咖啡，咖啡是今年刚从南美进口的那批，广场上洁白的鸽子被惊飞，在行人脸上打下翅膀的阴影。再惬意不过了。还有郊外山坡上成片的铃兰，那种花是有毒的，但它的外表如此娇弱又暗蕴狂暴，那是白色的火焰，在暴风雨中闲庭信步的优雅。  
但是现在谁也不能在街上随便乱走。出门要精打细算，尽量减少自己成为那些疯子目标的机会。高大的落叶梧桐被成片地伐倒，因为上面常常躲着狙击手。而今只有鸽子才会大胆到在广场上随意漫步。  
战争已经进行了将近四年，收音机里德语新闻的播音员虽然仍旧自信十足，底气却像漏了的皮球般随着时间推移逐渐瘪下去。傻瓜都明白他们和雅利安血统的盟友一样，正不可避免地往死路上走。他们输定了，只是如何输，什么时候输的问题。  
维也纳居民早就不知道稳定供水供电的日子什么样了，唯一干净的水源在城外，需要隔几日就冒着生命危险去取。电则是时断时续。  
罗德里赫丝毫不怀疑在这样的形式下，战争会结束是迟早的事。他只是恐惧，战争不仅仅毁灭建筑和生命，还在经久地消磨活人对战前平静生活的美好记忆。倘若有一天当这个城市里的人不再记得他们曾经无忧无虑的生活是什么模样，这个城市将失去重生的路途。

由于战争对物资的消耗，对平民的日常品供应已经紧张到连面包都会时常售空的地步。罗德里赫家楼下街对面的发放站一早就排起了长队，在这之前，已经中断供应四天了。他本也可以加入队伍，不过他家里还有一些干粮储存，所以他决定把自己放在观众的位置上，尽管他再清楚不过，自己的命运终究同那些为了几只面包而起了一大早的街坊邻居无异。那条队伍里许多面孔他都认识，他们都和其他人一样平凡无辜。  
空袭发生前半小时，罗德里赫仍旧平静。他的小提琴放在一旁的木桌上，琴弓握在手里。过一会儿他就会演奏一曲，音乐永远是奥地利人的长生泉。而对于一个小提琴手而言，没有比音乐更好的催眠方式，让他度过那些煎熬的岁月了。  
他望着晨曦渐渐在这个世界铺洒开来，蛋白色的光辉让色调整体提升了一个层次。白天总会比夜晚稍许热闹些，即使维也纳日渐沉默下去。

似乎有那么一瞬的静止，然后那种蛋白色的柔和光芒忽然加剧，呈灼热的惨白。他几乎就要以为太阳爆炸了。可是那不是太阳的自然光辉，也不是它有可能发出的巨大声响。  
他看到白光充盈了整个视野，一时他看不见所有东西，然后光逐渐黯下去，被破碎的尸体和跳动的火焰撕裂。

待到他回过神，琴弓已经落在了地上。即使很久以后，他也觉得这个事件有某种象征意义，提醒着他某种业已失去的东西。但是事件发生的当天，他只是默默地拾起琴弓，放在那把小提琴旁，然后转身进入卧室，拿出那套演出服，取下上面套了很久的干洗店塑料袋。

即使对伊丽莎白•海德薇莉来说，这次的任务也不能算是多么轻松的。  
政府在作战频频失利的当下，对内就更加如同一只铁爪般抓住自己的心脏，但也因此引得反Nazi形式愈红火了起来。她讽刺地想。  
狙击实在是一项精密的工作，需要长时间的观察，测距和计算，最后选择打靶的方向。就像投铅球时，外行对着目标投，内行则会沿着最终能击中目标的曲线投出去。而什么都不考虑，直接把子弹送去它该去的地方，那只有两种人，一种是连标枪也不会玩的笨蛋，另一类是生而为武器的天才。  
她是维也纳城里反Nazi组织最好的狙击手，是那些小军官小头目的梦魇。这是以她的实绩而言的。她从在学校时就厌恶冗长的公式和计算。加入反战组织后，她从来就凭直觉出击，效果比那些可怜的计算狂人好得多。她不明白其他的狙击手为什么不这样做。  
那日上午她在迷蒙的阳光里注视着她的上司，那位谢顶的中年人坐在办公桌后，桌上只有一盏靠发电机驱动的小灯，即使是白天房间里也显得极其昏暗。  
这样利于隐蔽，反正几乎整个维也纳都成了这个样子。上司这样对她解释道，在她第一天来这里的时候。  
她起先认为自己是因为Nazi政府毁坏了她原先的安宁生活，才愤而拿起步枪。然而当杀的人多了之后，她开始明白，无论站在何种立场，自己的生命都要因为受到战争的腐蚀而快速枯萎下去。这本是战争原本的模样，与其他一切无关。毕竟枪与刀剑之类冷兵器不同，杀人的质感不会留在手上。

保护什么人可不是狙击手常规的工作。因此当上司给她下达任务的时候她竟然一时没有明白过来。  
「我想你也听说了吧，有一位小提琴手，」上司耐心地重复了一遍，「在半个月前炸死22人的街上，每天都定时来演奏。据说要演奏满22天，以纪念死者」。  
她张了张嘴，却没有说话。  
「这样的行为极其危险，他能活到现在实属奇迹。」上司像是感叹般摇了摇头，「我们需要你保护他，政府很可能派狙击手来消灭他。我们需要你出色的反狙击技术。」  
「但是他们为什么要暗杀？不能堂而皇之地将他就地处决么？」她选择了自己疑惑中最无关紧要的一个。  
「很难找到一个那么恰当的借口。」上司不紧不慢地往前倾了些，离她更近，「而且暗杀有种威慑力量。总之，他的行动对我们而言是个很好的坐标，伊丽莎白，拜托你了。」  
她在黑暗中默默点了点头。

这个短暂而唐突的决定促使她在这样一个原本明媚的早晨趴在一座废弃公寓楼里，漂亮的棕色卷发盘起来缩在帽子底下，报纸覆盖着她的周身，镇定而专注的棕色眼睛是唯一的生命征象。  
这所公寓楼同样是在空战中被炸毁的，因为是十分适宜狙击手躲藏的地点。然而被毁后它的这一功能反而得到加强。伊丽莎白选择了一个较适宜的位置，因为窗户不高，所以趴在地面上更不容易被发现。  
小提琴手已经开始了这一天的演奏。伊丽莎白集中精神排除着四周有嫌疑的埋伏点。西面没有高建筑，于是她把视线转向另两个方位。右侧一幢办公楼的三扇窗户得到了她特别的眷顾，因为那里都是攻击小提琴手的绝佳地点。  
她再三确认了一下，没有发现对手的影子。当然她并不敢确定，因为有一个方位是她无法顾及的——如果对手也在她这边的话。  
在她检查的当口，声音响起来，无情地打扰了她的思绪。她说不出小提琴手在拉的是什么曲目，只觉得某种东西宣泄下来。那音乐无疑是优美的，让她恍惚想起了从前，没有大段的回忆，零星片段的色彩却异样鲜明。  
她的眼睛被刺了一下，猛得回过神来。下一秒她觉得今天应当有所收获。  
那确实是个不容易被注意到的角落，当她的思维被音乐感染时，就自然地漏过去了。  
但是现在伊丽莎白看得很清楚，那扇窗户因为玻璃破了，蒙上了一层钴蓝色的纸，上面被掏了一个很大的洞。  
如果对手只是掏了瞄准所需的洞的话，伊丽莎白也许还没有那么快注意到他。或许对方本就技艺不精。伊丽莎白可以看到那是个青年，银发过于耀眼地闪烁着，成为刚才刺痛她眼睛的光芒。  
银发的家伙不适合当狙击手。她没头没脑地想，开始密切监视对方的举动。  
如果银发小鬼想要干掉小提琴手，那么现在就是他出手的最佳时机。当然，那一瞬间他就会完全暴露在伊丽莎白手下而丢掉性命。伊丽莎白必须在他做出抉择前消灭他。  
但是那也意味着向四周其他可能潜在的狙击手们暴露自己的位置，尽管伊丽莎白有丰富的逃生经验，也不见得会轻易冒险。  
因此她要等待。

她的思维不断接受小提琴的邀请，飞往战争平息，安居乐业的理想乡去。她勉力与这种美丽的诱惑作着抗争，然后在空隙中观察对手。  
银发的对手久久没有动。  
在伊丽莎白几乎要认为那个银发青年是故意用来迷惑她的假象时，她注意到那个青年闭着眼，仿佛在享受什么。  
音乐？  
伊丽莎白在作为一个狙击手的职业生涯中第一次感到困惑，她并不想杀死那个年轻人。他也许比她还年轻，他是为什么来做这项令人不快的工作呢？  
伊丽莎白最后看了一眼那柄架在洞口上的步枪，敏捷地调整了自己的位置。  
乐曲赴向高潮，她的世界模糊起来。她看见有人在小提琴手面前的废墟上放上鲜花。  
她扣动扳机。

从她的角度可以很清晰地看到，最后的最后年轻人猛得睁开了眼，虔诚地向后仰去。这是他一生的最后一个动作，瞳孔与他下一秒溅出的血一样鲜红。

伊丽莎白反常地没有立刻就避开可能被攻击到的位置。她很慢地滚到一边，然后起身，确认那个年轻人的头部已经被她击穿。  
当一切完成后她疲惫地贴在墙上，一步步地往楼梯处移。演奏已结束了，她本以为可以一直听下去，直到枪声响起。  
——The End——


	2. Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：普奥独  
> 杆君生日礼物

将你遗失在路途中，未来却已先行开始。  
无眠的爱情里，点燃指明前路的篝火。  
摇一叶帆舟，搭载寂寞的咏叹。  
爱奔向重生。

罗德里赫确信自己感到了额角敲在床头柜上的微妙钝痛。紫木家具上的流云花纹工艺精美，小天使向天空展开双臂，层叠的玫瑰绕着他们安静而悲伤地开放。  
他不记得是第几次了。最近他时常被噩梦困扰至惊醒。冷汗仿佛他体内渗出透明的鲜血，均匀分布在骨线优美的额上。  
在症状刚开始时，他曾想过求助于他家那位心理大师的理论。然而终于他确信这是徒劳。他的梦交织着太多的欲望，无从下手。  
他梦见铁与剑，血与火，梦见战场上人体脂肪燃烧的油腻附在薄唇上，梦见黑白旗帜倔强飘扬时极为美丽的卷曲，梦见炽焰中焚烧的铁十字。最后它们终结于一片银白，那血红瞳孔勾起的笑容骄傲坚决。  
该死。他摇摇头，试着将那些1989年就应该被忘却的碎片抛出大脑，随即再次徒劳地旋开台灯，起身下床。  
醺黄的光线令他一时产生了宿醉的错觉。勉强撑起惺忪的睡眼，罗德里赫稍许整理了睡衣的边角。  
经过镜子时他不经意掠过一旁的电子钟，时间是不偏不倚的十二点整。那只钟是最近路德维希送给他的，精确耐用，棱角分明的银灰色外壳在沉雅的卧室中分外刺眼。  
他满不在乎地从那面硕大的落地镜前走过，架上眼镜，视野立刻刺目地清晰起来。  
他不是那缺乏几乎一切经验的阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死。漫长的生命中已不乏亲眼见证真正的死亡，因此他不畏惧死者的亡灵。

握指挥棒的纤细手指搭上雕花把手，推开卧室沉重的门。他惊讶地发现楼下客厅的灯亮着。  
路德维希还没睡。健硕的青年背头难得散乱，独自一人坐在宽阔的餐桌旁，像是依傍着巨石的矢车菊。  
桌上长颈瓶内的液体色泽艳丽，深紫色的波遴在水晶灯光中徘徊不定。戏剧性地，陪伴腐烂西斯原产上品珍酒的不是烙上连方印花的高脚杯，而是一只小塑料瓶，仅剩的几颗白色药丸躺在瓶底。  
“胃疼就别喝烈性酒了。”借着朦胧的睡意，罗德里赫干脆坐在他对面。路德维希似乎感受到面前年长男子的理智与优雅摇摇欲坠，现在的罗德里赫很脆弱，像一棵垂死的菩提树。  
“它有助于缓解症状，”尽管如此，路德维希仍努力维持着他们间微弱的维系，藉以支撑自己和罗德里赫的意识，“我是说…它的确有效。虽然听起来不可思议，但确实如此。”  
路德维希竟然相信自己的经验胜于说明书，罗德里赫几乎要再次怀疑自己身陷梦中了。他拿过酒瓶，无意义地使劲握住它的颈，随即又放下。  
“给我说你哥哥，”他惊恐地发现自己口吻竟然如此不善，“我想听，拜托你。”  
“……好吧，”路德维希愣了愣，他似乎无法理解自己当下的处境，“可是罗德里赫先生，您认识哥哥的时间应该比我长得多。”  
这次换他无言以对。  
确实，他与基尔伯特是缠绕于日耳曼这棵孤高的树上两条双生的藤蔓。他们的枝叶彼此纠缠，他们的花朵朝开夕落。  
然而他想不起来的太多了。于是他低低笑了起来，路德维希惊诧地望着他。笑着笑着便笑岔了气，他作势按了按隐痛的胸口，姿态恍惚压抑。  
煞白的指关节扣在那枚铁十字上，坚硬的触感却怎么贴在胸前也捂不暖。

身形苍俊的鸿雁倏得在灰蓝色的苍穹中刻下一道伤痕，往阿尔卑斯的方向头也不回。  
中欧的天空极高旷。秋日的柏林郊外风景肃杀，他经过阔叶林间的小道时听见自己踩踏着那些棕色的干枯灵魂，发出撕扯血肉的声音。  
今天他们在这里，为一个业已消失的伟大国度举行葬礼。他辉煌的年代，这里是他荣耀的王都，他死去后仍将长眠于此，同几个世纪以来他诸多在大小战争中牺牲的儿女一起。  
终生一个人也很快乐的基尔伯特•贝什米特的葬礼宾客寥寥。神父用他们共通的语言念诵着祷词。他试图在千篇一律的吟咏中寻觅沉重，然而他发现的仅仅是成片荒芜的岸，白茫茫的雾气侵入视野。  
直至这一刻他仍坚决地认为天堂不适合基尔伯特。又或许他不会知道，见过地狱的人是看不见天堂的。  
路德维希与他并排站立。这年轻人的头发打点得如此认真，从始至终都没有被风拂乱。他们之间的距离恰好，罗德里赫发现他保持平静的姿势不比自己自然到哪里去。  
兀长的祷词终结于一个下沉的音节。路德维希上前撒下第一捧土，经过他身边时他忽然真切感受到这个日耳曼新领袖竭力克制的不住颤抖，像极了战火纷飞的年代里莱茵河上动荡的波澜。  
他同路德维希相比，镇静地近乎残酷。泪在眼眶里干涸，无人发觉。  
他已不再是曾与基尔伯特比肩的古老帝国，在那根水管手下他没有力量为谁做任何事。奥地利的光辉岁月已经过去，再没有银发红瞳的毛糙小子叫嚣着叩开他的家门，恶战一场后居然立刻能转身面对共同的敌人。  
入土为安。瓦修•温茨利和他那格外文静的妹妹首先放上花束。人群聚了又散，朋友与对手在死亡面前微不足道。  
而他只是撒上了一小把柏林墙的尘埃，放上一束新鲜的雪绒花。那些尘土本是柏林墙一枚小小的碎片，二十八年日晒雨淋已经使它严重风化，握在掌中，顷刻粉碎成尘。  
他最后看了一眼墓碑上雕刻郑重的名姓，不合时宜地想着基尔伯特倘若知道自己的名字被用如此工整的字体刻在大理石上，是不是会当即喷茶。雪绒花纯白的躯体在微风中轻轻摇摆，反射着清冷的阳光。  
一切光辉都已黯淡下去，普鲁士的历史写完末页，平静地合上，与旁人无异。  
他与路德维希彼时都还很虚弱，互相搀扶着最后离开。路德维希看着他收好基尔伯特的遗物——那枚他从不离身的铁十字，没有说话。  
罗德里赫惨淡地笑笑，抚上他年轻却已伤痕累累的面容。  
呐，他的一切如今都属于你了，路德维希。  
国土，都城，人民。你继承了铁十字的荣耀与信仰。  
只要你未死，他的梦想就还活着。普鲁士精神永在。  
那么，这仅存形式的小小纪念，你也不会介意留给我藉以安慰吧。

从现在起，再也没有一个地方叫作普鲁士。所以，我亲爱的德意志，你要作为全日耳曼人的骄傲，勇敢地活在这世上。

他犹记得他们仍在神圣罗马手下共事的时候，那弱小的孩子根本无力控制他们的一举一动。自那时起基尔伯特就以挑衅他为最大乐趣，没错，他清楚记得那些挑衅理由是多么无礼地冲击着他的思维底线。在优雅尊贵的宫廷中成长的贵族小少爷当然不会理解为什么有人能公然在大太阳底下做出如此不可理喻而充满了火药味的举动，例如故意用下三滥的词汇将他形容成一只不够帅的小鸟。  
当他第二百五十次无视基尔伯特的挑衅后，万万没有想到这家伙的思维跳跃程度已经赶上了军事实力的增长，竟然在某个完全黑暗的夜晚只身爬上了他家的窗户。  
那时他们都还年轻，罗德里赫还没有被失眠纠缠地筋疲力尽。因此当他被玻璃碎了一地的华靡响声惊醒时，首先是狠狠为那出师未捷身先死的玻璃心疼了一回。  
而后才是被出现在破碎的棱角与线条后的人影惊吓地体无完肤——彼时他对于生死的目光还不那么坚定。基尔伯特跃过遍地的碎花直接跳到他床上，身手敏捷，毫发未伤。  
他当即被制在床上不能动弹，他的格斗功夫从来不如基尔伯特。然基尔伯特先一步将他呼救的声音扼杀在喉管中。  
“你不用喊，”基尔伯特扬起的张狂笑容天真而迷人，“这不算普鲁士偷袭奥地利，因为只有帅得像小鸟的本大爷一个人。”  
“你这笨蛋先生，”他没好气地开始推蹂，“请放开我。”  
迟疑只持续了几可忽略的一秒，随即那精瘦有力的手臂松下了劲。  
罗德里赫正惊异于基尔伯特意外的通情达理，却因身上人的下一句话彻底否定了自己的判断。  
“那好，正巧本大爷饿了，”他简洁明快地说，“去给本大爷做点夜宵来，做点心高手小少爷。”  
这个夜晚罗德里赫体会到了同时气得发晕又笑得胃疼的诡异感受。  
“我没义务这么做，”尽管如此，他依然坚决拒绝道，“请您离开我的家，否则我要采取行动了。”  
然而基尔伯特饶有兴趣地看着他，没有动。  
“请您离开！”  
下完最后通牒，罗德里赫决定凭借自己挣脱他。  
失败，毫无疑问地。  
他绝望地发现最后只有基尔伯特托住失去平衡的自己。基尔伯特在吃吃地笑，原因不明。  
“你笑什么？”高贵的小少爷竟然无法完全抑制住自己的愠怒，这可不是个好兆头。  
“我只是在想，被吵醒的小少爷好可爱，”基尔伯特丝毫没有察觉空气温度的骤降，“乱蓬蓬的头发像小鸟的窝。”  
这次罗德里赫控制住了抽出枕头下的短剑给他致命一击的冲动，决定彻底忽略他的存在。他渐渐明白只有这样能让基尔伯特安静下来，即使他的安静亦是毛骨悚然的。  
“诶，我说小少爷，你这么怕我干什么啊，”沉默良久之后基尔伯特忽然说，“你应该知道，本大爷是不在战场以外的地方杀人的。”  
“我没有怕您，并且只要奥地利仍在，您就杀不了我。”罗德里赫努力维持着长者的姿态，“但请您不要无缘无故闯进我家，谢谢。”  
“不是无缘无故！”月光在银白色的发梢尖无声流逝，“因为又要去打仗了，会有一阵不回来。虽然本大爷一个人也很快乐，但还是来招呼你一声的好。”  
罗德里赫无言，想来他与基尔伯特年岁相差不多，他们却始终捉摸不到彼此的思维深处。  
自1170年羁绊至今，他们的默契超越了互相的了解。  
“行了，我想睡了。”末了他心平气和道，“就算你精神再好，也差不多该走了吧。”  
“不用，”他的红眸在黑暗中神采飞扬，“本大爷就在这里看着你睡。”  
“不会趁机干掉你的。好好本大爷答应你，绝对不亲手杀了你。”  
又补充上一句。而罗德里赫倦怠地闭上了好看的眼，玛利亚采尔在初升之日洁净的光晕中悸动。

然而他们的下一次见面地点又是亘古不变的战场，显然他们更习惯在战争中相处。  
鲜花般的生命就在他身边如同烟火转瞬凋零。那都是他的子民们，他们渴望的双眼中倒映着再也看不见的腥风血雨。  
基尔伯特的剑指向他的咽喉，血从眉角蜿蜒而下，视线里满是鲜红。  
“你太弱了，奥地利，”他直接称呼他，只有在战争中他的目光是如此锐利冷硬，出人心魄的美，“凭你不配保护West，你不配同我一起重建日耳曼的辉煌。”  
他冷冷笑着，不说话。剑更近了一步，他颈上细小的伤口开始渗血，苍白地近乎透明。  
于是他想这便是他的末日，谢幕谢得实在不算光彩。  
刺痛的压迫感忽然消失了。  
“你走吧，”基尔伯特转过身，忽略了在战场上背对敌人的巨大风险，“滚出德意志帝国，本大爷不杀你，可也不想看见你。”  
罗德里赫只记得，那双惊艳的眼中唯有这一次如此黯淡。然后他挣扎着起身，用剑支撑着身体，一步步缓慢走开。血迹拖了一路，与死者的血融在一起，渐渐不分彼此。

你说我没有力量保护路德维希。那么许多许多年之前，又是谁竭力保护了神圣罗马呢。还有巴伐利亚，勃兰登堡，萨克森他们。他们都曾与你我并肩了几个世纪，然后你杀死了他们，他们成为了你的一部分。你可曾想念过他们，世间可有人为他们悲伤过？

可是那又如何。现在你也要死了。

1989年11月9日，柏林墙倒塌。  
在苏联人严苛的管制下，曾经强壮的基尔伯特早已消瘦不堪。罗德里赫在那天疯狂涌向西德的人流中找到他，他竟饿得摇摇欲坠。  
“小少爷…给本大爷做点心…”他软倒在罗德里赫肩上时嗫嚅着，罗德里赫避开他视线的时候他晕了过去。  
路德维希很快找到他们，接过基尔伯特。他的神色惊讶，他从来不知道他的哥哥这么轻。

普鲁士的消失成为了历史的必然。罗德里赫曾认为等待死亡是极其恐怖的过程，因此他不得不承认经历无数战场的基尔伯特在这点上比他觉悟得多。  
基尔伯特的身体再也没有好转。他满不在乎地说挺好这样一来小少爷给本大爷做点心的时候就不抱怨了。  
柏林墙倒塌一年余后，罗德里赫看着基尔伯特狼吞虎咽他那些享誉世界的小点心。他必须用这短暂的时间将这一切铭于心上，不久后他将再也看不到它。  
他不是没有与死亡擦肩而过过。他清楚每一个逝去精魂的分量，但同时也明白，他能记得的死亡终究只是沧海一粟。  
古老的国家死去，新生的国家诞生。站在他身边的人越来越少。  
就连另一个自己，也终将离开人世。

那天夜极深，微弱的灯光无法穿透太过浓重的黑暗，很像基尔伯特夜袭他的那晚，恍同隔世。  
他陪基尔伯特聊到深夜。基尔伯特似乎是打算把几百年未开的话匣子从战略，战术等的边角寻找出来一次抖个干净。夜晚空气明朗，钟声低鸣。基尔伯特房间外有一棵高高的白桦树，零碎的影子摇摆如同莱妮•里芬施塔尔手法的蒙太奇。  
“诶，小少爷，”他们坐在拉着窗帘的落地窗前，背靠着背，“你觉得本大爷这一辈子，算不算白活了啊？”  
“不算。”并非他不想同他说什么，而是他不能。  
“啊…有时候真觉得没意思，从出生起打了那么多仗，”自顾自继续，基尔伯特把头歪向罗德里赫一边，“到头来什么也没剩下，连West也保护不了了…”  
“路德维希已经长大了，”他努力使自己显得坚定些，“您应当相信他的能力，他可以照顾自己。”  
“你说，没了本大爷，West是不是会很没劲啊…”基尔伯特散漫地晃了晃，“虽然曾说过你保护不了他，但现在只有你能陪他了…你可不准做出亚瑟•柯克兰的那种东西给West吃啊…”  
“…知道了。”他无力抗议他把自己的手艺和柯克兰相提并论这一不可饶恕的事实，他的心中正有什么快速腐烂，沉入海底。  
“什么嘛…本大爷居然比你这个小少爷还早死啊…”基尔伯特像个孩子似的笑笑，“不过其实我们的结果终究是一样…你迟早会来见本大爷我的，哈哈。”  
“我会努力等待那一天的。”他控制着自己的绝望，不让它蔓延至基尔伯特。  
“啊…恩…好困啊…本大爷居然比你这个小少爷先觉得困…”基尔伯特的身体渐渐沉重，完全依凭他的肩膀支撑着，“那本大爷先睡了…你不准溜啊…本大爷明天再跟你聊天…”  
“恩。”他试着闭上眼睛，谁知这一闭便没了知觉。

他醒来的时候房内蕴满朦胧美丽的乳白色光线。天亮了，金红色的光芒从地平线的彼端破壳而出，生息铺满天空，装点人世。  
真美，和你的眼睛一样。他这样想着，努力起身，忽然发现了不对劲。  
他醒了，而他倚靠着的躯体，凉了。  
他伸手去触那张俊美依然的脸，凝固的笑容婴儿般纯美，无牵无挂。  
他苍白的指尖碰到他的瞬间，仿佛埋藏太久的艺术品忽然接触到空气，立刻化作了尘埃，一如那片柏林墙的碎角。  
他猛得哽咽，开口哭不出声。  
沉重精致的铁十字坠落下来，刚巧掉进他的手心。

你已不在，而我仍孤独地活着。我终是活得比你久，这真是惩罚。

最悲伤的，莫过于梦醒了没有路可走。  
罗德里赫醒的时候发现自己坐在餐厅的桌旁，姿势仿佛濒死的昙花。身边空无一人。  
没有红酒，没有胃药，没有路德维希。  
都是梦，他早该想到自己的症状已经严重到梦游的程度，路德维希怎会无端出现在他家，又怎会相信红酒有缓解胃疼的供效。  
但是现在梦已结束，他得为了活着这件事本身而勇敢。  
这样至少能够等到再去见他的那天，不致太过凄凉，又遭他冷嘲热讽。  
罗德里赫站起来，拂了拂凌乱的头发，玛丽亚采尔不屈不饶地昂起头。  
他顺手拉开窗帘，天亮得不久。对街学大提琴的孩子已经早早起床练习，琴音优美如同咏叹调。  
凄惨的天空光明一片。

Fin.


	3. Blue Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：独奥普

星期六对于1940年代的路德维希来说不算什么好日子。  
譬如现在。他匆匆忙忙间将一口混着牙膏的漱口水漏进了咽喉，强烈的氟化物气味直冲入他的颅腔，一时间他整个思维中都充满这种不愉快而有助于清醒的味道。  
该死的战后大萧条。他恨恨地想。该把这个可爱的名词挂在克里姆林宫那直刺苍穹的尖顶上。  
这仅仅是为了赶上他的早班。可怜的德意志人即使在周末也不得不加班加点，以应付渐有失控之势的通货膨胀，好让自己下一顿的桌上有一碗热腾腾的蔬菜汤，希冀有一天能恢复过去优越精致的生活和光芒四溢的荣耀。尽管他们的国家比他们更明白，至少后者已经永久离去，不再属于这片古老大陆了。  
战争已经结束。然而在他早已不用黄油射击三年之后，他一日三餐中的黄油也没有因此增加多少。他和他们还是在忍饥挨饿中勉强图个生存。但是照那头熊的说法，他们已经要比那对红色夫夫的家境好得多了。  
起码你们有可以涂黄油的面包。伊万•布拉金斯基眼眯成了毛骨悚然的一条线。手中的水管擦得铿亮，倒像是老沙皇时代贵族的佩剑。  
站在阿尔弗雷德那边还算是幸运的，而基尔伯特却成了倒霉的替死鬼。自从他们砌起那道墙后，路德维希就总感觉连柏林的天空都割裂成了两半，一半如今天这般阴霾，低沉而灰冷，另一半…好吧，是红色的，极鲜艳的血红色。不是夕阳死去前对地平线的最后挽留，而是纺织染料染成的红旗子那般，虚假的鲜红。  
罢了。他无缘无故烦闷起来，于是系好领结，收回视线。  
那一日没有阳光，照不亮他的容颜。  
所以他背过身。  
罗德里赫已经收拾完毕了。不知什么时候藏在阴影里。

路德维希忘了和这位奥地利先生同居是谁的主意，或许是基尔伯特战败后自己出于日耳曼骑士血统的基本精神代为照顾哥哥的妻子，尽管他们的婚姻战后被判不合法，尽管这个男人也算得上他的兄长之一。  
罗德里赫站在浴室门前，恰好堵住他的去路。他被迫与他对视。  
他已经有几倍于普通人一生的时间没有端详过罗德里赫了。他在罗德里赫生命中占据的时间太短，但映在他眼中的罗德里赫渐渐苍老下去，他却看得一清二楚。  
他们的模样都是不老的。他有些怜惜地注视着他脸上苍白的光斑，位于中央的泪痣病态地发亮。他深紫色的瞳是他的姓，可惜他还未弄清其中的涵义和成分，它们就已失却了他最初知晓的神采，目光柔软，坚决依旧。  
连中欧的小少爷都不得不把目光转向实业啦。他无可奈何地搭上他的肩。生活的窘迫够让他难堪的了。当罗德里赫被迫承认经济基础决定上层建筑的亘古真理，意识到在这样的经济状况下无法靠音乐拯救胃液的时候，竟然也很快接受了实力谋生的角色。  
「该走了。」  
他们彼此哑然，于是并肩出门。罗德里赫与他的距离是两个雅利安正统武士铁拳那样的宽度，心理学上所谓使人产生依赖的安全距离。

待他回过神时罗德里赫如他所料地望向窗外。柏林阴天，公车上的收音机反复吟咏那几首嘶哑低沉的老歌。他恍惚间似乎听见莱妮•里芬施塔尔的电影《蓝光》中使用过的一首小提琴曲子，描述一个轻盈的少女沿着石壁攀爬，直至到达颠峰，或者坠落死亡。他和罗德里赫住的那栋小楼下一株野蔷薇今年竟然再次开了花，姿态苍老而唯美，似乎它并非生于墙角，而是一片火红的金戈苍原，洒满了没有墓碑的生命和爱情。  
他忽然不安起来，但是罗德里赫已经放弃了阴惨惨的天空，转而平静地递给他一个微笑。每每这种时候他便会想起，罗德里赫其实比他成熟得多。  
「基尔伯特很久没有写信了。」  
并非质问，仅仅提及。  
却当即问倒了他。幸而公车及时到站。  
罗德里赫下车时还是没说什么，他摆了摆手示意。  
「今天下午我来接你。」他用口型说。罗德里赫认真地点了点头。  
不然你去打瓶色拉油也会从这个世界上消失的。他从嗓眼里接下去。

他不知道给罗德里赫写信算不算好主意，他只是知道冒充基尔伯特给罗德里赫写信决不是个好主意。  
他有些后悔那么做了。基尔伯特作为战犯被押送到西伯利亚做苦工已经两年余，杳无音讯。而一年前西伯利亚林场工人中爆发大规模瘟疫后，他便揽下这吃力不讨好的活计了。感谢上帝，他在邮局找到了一份工作，便于他利用职权篡改邮戳上的日期，并把信稍许磨损，看上去历经奔波。  
基尔伯特也许死了，也许没有。那些堆积成山的尸体埋在白日与红旗下，无名无姓，无人登记，曝晒成记忆，再彻底焚烧埋葬。  
基尔伯特的事他始终没有对罗德里赫说明白，理由不明。  
他内心深处某块柔软的区域其实暗地里是知道的，这是因为他不想。为什么不想？好吧他不愿再思索下去了。  
美丽的谎言是饮鸠止渴。

待他耗尽了工作时间仅有的一点闲暇，墙上的旧时钟终于转到了120度。他起身，在邮局旁的小店里买了信纸。没有雕饰的纯白，他闻到宜人的气味，想起了阿尔卑斯颠峰的雪。

那天下午他和罗德里赫一起经过勃兰登堡大街回他们的寓所时意外路过了一个流浪人摆的小地摊。罗德里赫小心翼翼地从大堆廉价工艺品里拣出了一枚微型的铁十字勋章。  
他不被注意地叹息。现在连这样的工艺品都十分罕见了。真正的铁十字勋章过去他是有的，只有一枚，被基尔伯特带走了。  
「罗德，」有那么一瞬他是想注视他的眼睛的，然终究避开，「下周末你想不想去郊外休息？」  
罗德里赫顿了一顿，很快恢复了平静。他偶然的情绪波动总是像涟漪一般迅速消失，让路德维希产生一种对方仍是把自己当孩子的错觉。  
他小时候第一次见到罗德里赫是由基尔伯特趾高气扬地直接带到维也纳，仿佛他是一枚勋章，或者别的什么。罗德里赫心平气和地从一架三角钢琴前起身，从那时起，他就没见过这个男人怎样哭笑过。  
「这就是你的…德意志？」罗德里赫向基尔伯特挑了挑眉。  
「对！本大爷的弟弟！你看他多可爱又多了不起！」基尔伯特挺直了腰，红瞳中色彩灼灼，「你可别再说什么他和神圣罗马像之类的！告诉你，他是本大爷的弟弟哦！本大爷的！」  
他黑线。罗德里赫没再说话，神色高傲而纯粹，脸上写明了你们都是马鹿我懒得和你们计较。

「总之星期六我一定会陪你去的。」  
旧日历堆积了百八十本之后，他也懒得再计较罗德里赫怎么能把基尔伯特的马鹿也算到他头上去。诚然他开始把他的沉默当作默认，这是与罗德里赫相处形成的本能。  
说到底，他所能见的最为脆弱的罗德里赫，也不过是紫色瞳孔的破碎迷离罢了。

不过他知道他该继续绞尽脑汁了，最近工作繁忙就暂时搁置了此事。他本来自然有很多理由搪塞，例如那边的看守严消息不容易传等等。  
模仿基尔伯特的口吻…即使对于他这个亲弟弟也不是件容易的差使。他盯着寥寥几行故作潦草的蓝墨迹和其余部分的一片惨白，笔尖浸在墨水瓶中，晃动不止。  
【给清高的小少爷：  
最近这里天气变凉了，卫生状况也没有改善多少。布拉金斯基那混蛋还是经常笑眯眯地用水管在后面偷袭人。不过这些是难不倒本大爷的！哈哈！有没有点佩服本大爷呢？~  
你最近好不好？】  
他烦闷地甩了甩钢笔，纸上顷刻落下一团墨滴。他条件反射地去擦，又在半空中静止。  
刚才他决定了，就在刚才。下星期他要告诉罗德里赫真相，告诉他自己同基尔伯特一样地想着他，念着他。他会再次成为一个了不起的国家好保护他。  
这样就够了，那时就坦诚吧。游戏玩了太久，未免撩人。  
于是他放回笔，将信纸揉成一团，随手丢进了废纸篓。

他与罗德里赫并排坐在一片深绿色的草地上，山坡倾斜的弧度很适宜躺卧着看云彩，变幻莫测的轮廓捉摸不定。  
这个周末他终于休成了假，饯行了他们不能定义为约定的约定。这是离柏林市区大约七十公里的一处休闲风景区，游人不多，约莫也是受了经济影响。  
天朗气清。是完全不同于一周前的好天气。蔷薇色的流云镶上了银边，游走在三万米高空带过鼻尖的酸凉。高高的草像绿色天鹅绒地毯。极小的蓝色蝴蝶停在纤长的花茎下，美得惊心动魄。已是初夏。  
路德维希站起来，准备去买饮料。  
他迈开步前罗德里赫忽然拉住他。  
「没事的。」  
他想起来了，他上战场前一天，留下来负责后勤和情报的罗德里赫这样对他说过。  
然后他一样笑了笑表示回应，转身离开。

没事的。我们都没事的。会好起来的。  
就算只有我们了……至少还有我们。  
没事的。

没事才怪。  
压缩的空气砰砰撞击着血管，搜刮起一阵阵尖锐的疼痛。他跑过整个山头，呼唤着罗德里赫的名字，就算是他曾为军人的强健体魄，也有些吃不消了。  
他早该想到的，罗德里赫根本就是转个街角就会消失在宇宙边缘的存在。而最终他找到他的时候，便不再相信他仅仅是迷路而已了。  
德国铃兰。这种娇小而美丽的植物拥有洁净的白色倒钟形花朵，矮小的植株看起来与世无争，绿与白的纯色对比，那是暴风雨中闲庭信步的优雅。  
然而它们的另一面却更加鲜为人知——成片聚集的铃兰所散发的花香具有致命的魔力。仿佛死海温柔的波浪，无声无息，无知无觉地超度灵魂。  
真是疯了。他从来不知道有这样一个地方，又隐约认为这早就注定好了。如果有所谓命运的话。  
他抱起已经瘫倒在地的罗德里赫，对方四肢舒展，姿态虔诚，面容一如当年的苍白如雪。回荡在维也纳歌剧院穹顶下的音符铺在他脸上，像一层月光。

I’m always with you.  
Don’t know who you are,but I  
I’m with you.  
So please don’t cry.

直到进了急救室路德维希才终于扳开了罗德里赫紧扣的右手五指。那里面是一张皱成一团的，未完成的信，字迹清晰。  
【给清高的小少爷：  
最近这里天气变凉了，卫生状况也没有改善多少。布拉金斯基那混蛋还是经常笑眯眯地用水管在后面偷袭人。不过这些是难不倒本大爷的！哈哈！有没有点佩服本大爷呢？~  
你最近好不好？】

你好不好。

Fin。


	4. Morning Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：普匈，米英。  
> 木清苑生日礼物。

伊丽莎白•海德薇莉是什么样的女人？  
这个问题在联合国众人心里，始终有着默认的答案。  
不过会说出口的，也只有基尔伯特•贝什米特而已。

比如那天UN全体会议散场之后，大庭广众之下阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死姿态KY地挽着亚瑟•柯克兰踏着走廊的红地毯从一端大摇大摆地过来，手中拿着的是颜色诡异的蓝蓝路（奇怪的是他分明应该在去吃午饭的路上），胳膊里挽着的是面色傲娇神态不安的大英帝国陛下，迎面撞上的是路德维希与难得出门的基尔伯特。  
于是路德维希致意问好，基尔伯特扬起眉毛，亚瑟点头微笑，阿尔弗雷德毫不在意地张口便问咦基尔伯特你怎么在这里你不是WW2后就被我送回老家结婚了么。  
……  
路德维希总算及时在自家哥哥的拳头离德克萨斯只有两厘米时制止了可能发生的国际事件。基尔伯特倒也是身经百战的人，平静起来迅速敏捷地像意呆利开溜。  
于是作者意图路人皆知。此时窗外纽约的阳光正好，斜45度蕴满视野刚好可以仰望青春。亚瑟•柯克兰叹口气，勉强从呵欠连天中抬起头，却发现那不被他承认的自家男人已经边和那对土豆兄弟聊得欢乐，边拖着自己离刚才的位置走了十来步远。  
当柯克兰终于听明白他们谈论的内容后，眉毛因皱得更紧，又粗了几分。

「呐，我说路德维希，」阿尔弗雷德的笑容自然而白目，某种意义上同基尔伯特又意外相似，「这世上国家这么多，怎么就没几个像样的姑娘呢。」  
「有你这样的脑残KY世界H-ERO，敢让姑娘来出任国拟人的国家真是勇气可嘉。」基尔伯特如是说，神色飘忽与调侃吐槽完美兼顾。  
「只能说，男性与女性的生理差异是客观存在的。」路德维希认真道，顺便在小笔记本上记下一笔，内容不明。  
的确，勇气可嘉。且不说那胸达到几乎下垂的雄伟境界的比•利•时姐姐与乌•克•兰姐姐，就算只有娜塔莉娅也够这票男人受的了。她或许是阿尔弗雷德认为那根水管唯一值得同情的一点，同她相比连亚瑟的司康饼都像弗朗西斯的玫瑰般温柔。  
那么…伊丽莎白呢？  
几位男士事后纷纷表示，这个名字让条顿骑士团的伟大战士和维护新世界秩序的宇宙HERO都不禁胆寒。

「上次我想偷看罗德里赫小少爷的豆丁画像，被她发现了，挨了一平底锅，耳朵响了一星期！」  
「上次我和亚瑟打算在会议室里[消音]，后来发现那天的全过程进了她和本田菊合作的C74同人本！」  
「上次我想趁West工作的时候偷袭，她在我后面一直笑眯眯地盯着！我才知道，原来只有被调戏的是那个小少爷时，她才用锅敲！」  
「上次我想在壁橱里推亚瑟，她利用壁橱的锁安了一个针孔摄象机！器材还是本田提供的！」  
「上次我跟亚瑟去开宾馆，发现她住在我们隔壁房间！」  
「上次我想对亚瑟•#%••%%##，她#%￥￥#￥•￥%#！......」  
「上次我……」  
…  
……  
「综上，」直至这一刻，阿尔弗雷德依然神采飞扬，完全觉察不到周围的世界正风云变幻，「HERO我还要为这个世界有更多美丽温柔身材火暴的姐姐们团结在我周围而努力呀~~~」

卡特里娜，哦不，那粗眉毛的怨念席卷美•利•坚之前，路德维希拉过自己的哥哥转移到安全地带。他无奈地望着阿尔弗雷德，陶醉的神色还顽强地滞留在他年轻的脸上。路德维希黑线，抚额，指指他身后，痛心疾首。  
笑容凝固，阿尔弗雷德转身的动作如同慢镜头，那里有一股摄魂怪的气息漫溢出来。  
「阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死你这个大！混！蛋！…………」  
隔岸观火总是有种畸形的快感。路德维希和基尔伯特远远望着亚瑟•柯克兰当众家暴阿尔弗雷德•穷死的光辉场景，已经无力再去研究这场事件的直接原因究竟是害羞还是妒忌，  
反正是傲娇不就对了么。他们不约而同地想着，默默吐着没吐完的槽。  
「要我/本大爷说就算亚瑟你是总受但人家阿尔弗雷德说的明明是女人你着急个什么劲啊？！」

不过话说回来，基尔伯特陷入沉思。  
提到伊丽莎白这女人，基尔伯特感情复杂。  
她本是游牧民族出身的女子，血性刚烈也是理所当然。但是那与他脖子上铁十字一个材料的平底锅为什么每次都首选落到他的头上，基尔伯特却总也不明白。  
伊丽莎白总是出乎基尔伯特的意料，每每插入他的菊花…哦不，计划里来，弄得他功亏一篑，气血两亏。  
尤其是当事情牵扯到那位小少爷——哦卖烧饼的，他哪有什么事扯不上小少爷——时，情况就会变本加厉，平底锅的力度也会加大好几分。他不是没被敲得头破血流过，但他得承认这样的女人极吸引他，甚至比那个纤细的小少爷更吸引他。  
比如当年，他试图抢夺小少爷的重要部位。结果是伊丽莎白一加入这神仙姐姐的东风就转了向。他虽然给平底锅砸得差点步棒子后尘但总算还是取得了战略胜利，然而剽悍的平底锅竟然深更半夜爬上了他的床。OTZ  
想歪的请面基尔伯特大人家被路德维希粉刷地特别工整的壁谢谢。

…好吧的确伊丽莎白自己的重要部位也在他抢夺的战利品之列，上还是下…作者你自重。

再比如，当年为了小路德顺利成长为如他一般擅长战斗的马鹿军事家（事实证明“军事家”的定语养成失败），他耗了一番心血才把那穿裙子的小少爷赶出家门。本以为总算可以把那清高的小少爷踩在脚下趾高气扬一番，谁晓得罗德里赫出门转身就和伊丽莎白结了婚，反倒成就了他最辉煌的年代，小两口把那AH帝国搞得形势大好。  
他犯不着也来不及气郁吐血，很快他们又站在同一战线上。伊丽莎白战斗中飞扬的深棕色长发被蒸腾的血雾染得昏红，曲线极美。  
然后他们离婚，大家各自为政，依然。

总有看不见的琴弦拴紧他们的命运。最后他们又一次面对相同的敌人，这次是与路德维希一起。然后他们战败，他被露西亚带走。  
所以当1956年他们押解着她来到服劳役的西伯利亚林场，他惊诧地看着这坚强的女子衣裳破烂，额角鲜血淋漓，然而神色高贵冷硬又脆弱。  
她挣脱他们向他扑来，难得一次在他面前手里没拿平底锅。  
她抓着他冬大衣的外领，泣不成声。他下狠劲抱紧她，她的泪水如同蜿蜒穿过布达佩斯的多瑙河。  
哦不，不，别这样，伊丽莎白。你那么美丽，那么刚毅。  
可是那年无论付出多少鲜血，也不会使你的军刀比锁链更辉煌。

事实上，基尔伯特对那段时岁的记忆除了饥饿，最深刻的便是伊丽莎白每天早晨的闹钟服务。基尔伯特是个军令如山的优秀军人，但这不代表他会心甘情愿为了该死的劳役早早起床。伊丽莎白来到这里以后，这项光荣任务就被提诺交由她掌管。  
他满脸悲戚地望着提诺，对方笑得无辜。

伊丽莎白叫他起床的工具是平底锅。温柔的方式是敲一下铁制的床沿，振动之强足以活生生震开他惺忪的眼皮。不温柔么…简单，直接脑袋上来一下就好。  
所以导致基尔伯特至今都对酒店的Morning Call服务存在心理阴影。

他曾郑重地问过她，究竟为什么每每在与他和罗德里赫有关的场景里出现，为什么每次挨平底锅的都是他基尔伯特。  
因为保护小受不被欺负地太不美型是腐姐姐的职责呀。她正色。

拜托，伊丽莎白，要不是我常年征战，早被你敲出脑震荡了！  
口胡，你见过谁打仗锻炼的是头盖骨？

咣铛。  
你个笨蛋先生。

唉，管他呢管他呢。  
这么浑浑噩噩想着的基尔伯特被路德维希连拖带拽拉进下榻的旅馆，连自己刚才被蒙骗着吞了一顿蓝蓝路也便忽略不计。  
「呐…哥哥，」路德维希有些担忧地说，「你明天一早可能起不来，我预订一下Morning Call服务吧。」  
「啊…那个…前台那位小姐好面熟…」  
「你好，好久不见，伊丽莎白。」  
…  
……  
………  
…………  
「好久不见了呢，」她笑得那叫一个灿若信仰，「基尔伯特先生。」  
「我不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

It will be a happy morning.

Fin.


	5. Nulla crux，nulla coroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：独普独  
> 题目是拉丁语，意为“没有十字架，没有墓碑”。茨威格在某篇拜访托尔斯泰墓的笔记中提到。

一九七二，初夏，柏林。  
这年的天气很是温和。路德维希狠狠吸了一口黄昏带着涩味的空气，把几根偏离位置的头发梳整齐，披上外衣，下楼。  
战后德国人的日子不好过。那些苍蝇似的政客这样抱怨道。  
不过到了七十年代，路德维希手头总算有了一些闲钱。他仅有的消遣全在于楼下的小酒吧了。这座位于两条街拐角处的小楼适合来去匆匆的上班族，临街的房子租给一个巴伐利亚人开一间酒吧。街角的阳光常常错过木质地的窗口，它看上去像是封上了一层落寞的尘埃。不过这家做的啤酒很地道。路德维希周五下班后常常去喝一杯，然后晚上八点准时回家听收音机里的音乐节目。酒的口感清亮，灌下火热的清醒，醉得并不昏沉。  
单身男人准点回家并没有什么意义，只是成了习惯。

他是战争结束后才搬进这所房子的。从他曾祖父时贝什米特家族从汉诺威迁来柏林算到今天，已有大半个世纪。他出生成长的那栋带花园的小别墅在四三年一次空袭中被一枚燃烧弹击中，火焰整晚没有熄灭。花园里的矢车菊和玫瑰在他哥哥基尔伯特出征前已经被母亲轧成干花让他带去，但是基尔伯特只带了祖父传下的一枚铁十字勋章。  
一九五一年贝什米特家最后一个人独自搬来了现今的住处。柏林墙筑起前路德维希曾尝试按着那些流言蜚语在东柏林找了一份工作以打听基尔伯特的下落，没有结果。没有人知道他是否已经阵亡，或者死在西伯利亚静谧的针叶林里。路德维希只记得他带走那枚铁十字前把衣扣上挂着的装饰留给了他——比真正的铁十字小一些，但图案一样。基尔伯特背上包，拍拍他的肩，然后从他的视野里消失。

泡沫沾上了路德维希刮得光洁的下巴，他掏出餐巾抹了抹，转过脸注视酒吧的一角。  
那是一架旧的三角钢琴。在路德维希关于这家酒吧的记忆中，它从未发出过任何声响，简直让人怀疑它是否还能出声。沉默了太久之后，它忽然低吟浅唱起来，嗓音沧桑而唯美。  
酒吧的主人不知因为什么缘由而请了一位琴师，那是个架了一幅眼镜的清瘦年轻人。他的坐姿微妙，路德维希看不清他的申请，也不记得曲调的名称。音符像泼出的棕色颜料，顺着亚麻画布的边缘缓慢滴落。

夜里路德维希被冻醒。  
自己竟然睡着了，他有些难以置信。酒吧只开了一盏灯，琴师正对着他，坐在光影交叠处的缝隙里，面容忽明忽暗。  
他猛得坐直，那琴师却旋开了另一盏灯，这样他就能整个清楚地看到他了。  
“抱歉。”琴师紫色的瞳孔聚焦在他身上，宝石般在灯火中闪动，“但今天的营业结束了。”  
“这样…对不起。”路德维希甩了甩头，想把压在他后脑的疲惫甩开，“不过，我以前从没见过你呢。”  
“我是最近买下这间酒吧的人。”琴师没有动，面色宁静。  
“啊…不好意思，”路德维希终于清醒过来，“我把你当作在这里弹琴的琴师了。”  
“这并不奇怪啊。”瘦弱的年轻人笑了笑，这使他看起来经受了诸多风雨，透过一张疲累的面具微笑。  
但是他很俊秀，举止也得体。路德维希想。今晚他产生了一种奇异的冲动，仿佛空气中生出藤蔓，把他捆绑在椅子上动弹不得。  
“你是德国人么？”他试探着问。  
“我从维也纳来。”琴师始终面对他坐着，波澜不惊。  
“哦？那你为什么来德国呢？”  
“我来找一个人。”他平静地回答，“他与我失散了二十年，有传言说他在这里。”  
“恩，我也在找人。”路德维希按住胃部，他觉得老毛病有再犯的征兆，“我哥哥在战争里失踪了。”  
“你还抱着找到他的希望。”像在咀嚼他的言辞，琴师微弱地笑了笑，“这很了不起。”  
“你也是一样。”路德维希捂住嘴，将一个哈欠咽了回去，“我想我该回去了，明天下午要加班。”  
“欢迎你时常来坐坐。”琴师在他身后淡淡地笑开。路德维希小心避过拥挤的桌椅，没有看见。

路德维希有些烦躁地踢着草皮，但很快放弃了这一摧残性的动作。果子酒色的流云把阳光切得支离破碎，落下班驳的残片。他小心翼翼地握紧公文包，再次确认了一遍袖口里的枪。一切正常。  
他回想着坐公车出发前美国间谍头目对他的许诺。如果顺利的话，这是最后一次。任务完成之后，他将卸去双重身份，被准许像一个普通柏林市民一样安稳地过完余生，继续寻找他的哥哥了。  
绝对不准失败。美国人叮嘱他。那曾是个高级军官，也是美国情报人员一直想处理掉的对象。那个男人每星期六都习惯到这里来，因为从这里可以眺望到他的故乡。  
今天过后，故事就要落幕。

基尔伯特今天心情不错。  
自从他流落苏联，在那里当了几年战俘之后，才终于被遣送回德国——当然啦，是民主的那半儿。那时候柏林墙已经筑起，与西德的来往一度隔绝。他找不到路德维希，也被一直看着去不了西德。好在他还能找到些守卫不那么严谨，墙筑得不那么高的地方，从那里能看到选帝侯广场周围那些建筑的尖角。  
本大爷像小鸟一样帅。要是小鸟的话，就能飞过墙去了，多好。

路德维希仔细确认自己藏在卫警的视线之外，他知道美国人一定在不远的地方看着。他的机会只有瞬间。  
然后他举起枪。

对面一定没有任何准备，从他来不及发出声响就倒下便知道。路德维希庆幸自己动作干净利落。从他这里看不到更详细的了，于是他把枪扣好防止走火，然后离开。

罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦看了看怀表，钻进车站旁的一家甜品店里。A.琼斯——那个美国男人——面前放着一个大款的冰淇淋，咧开嘴朝着他笑。  
“全部在计划之内。”罗德里赫走过去，他的面色更加苍白了。  
“那就好，”美国人把另一份冰淇淋推给他，“果然你比较有这方面的才能呢，哈哈。”  
“不敢。”他神情阴郁地结束了对话，“该回去了…还有，我有个请求。”  
“什么？”  
“希望我今后再也不需要与您联系。”

路德维希脚步轻快地经过勃兰登堡大街，拐进他住的那条路。琴师今天早早就开始弹奏了。他听得入了迷，久久站在门外。他认为自己能就这样听下去，直到墙倒塌，直到枪声响起。

P.S.题目是拉丁语，意为“没有十字架，没有墓碑”。茨威格在某篇拜访托尔斯泰墓的笔记中提到。  
P.P.S.剧情不知道是什么OTZ…原本是想路德和马鹿是两边的间谍，但是私心觉得就算是KY也不会让马鹿当间谍的…= =||||  
P.P.P.S.大家都不是坏人，我是坏人OTZZ


	6. 郁金香之死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：普奥匈

——始。  
献给凋谢的纯真，献给没有结局的故事，献给风化的墓碑，献给书写历史的爱恋。  
献给我们的友谊，献给你。

——生。  
「在今土耳其境内士麦那，埋葬着最伟大的诗人。他的声音响彻时空，他唱着流传最悠久的史诗，行走在历史长廊中。  
他便是荷马，创作了《伊里亚特》，《奥德塞》等宏伟史诗的歌唱者。  
荷马墓上，种着一株郁金香。」

冷风灌进咽喉，罗德里赫整了整衣领。深秋的柏林天空在人类面前高得那么森严。偶有几只南欧宽喙山雀飞过，一致向着阿尔卑斯背面，痕迹不见。  
他沿着那条小河步行，无人陪伴。长长的黑色枯草倒伏在脚面上，柏林郊外的小河蜿蜒安静，通向莱茵河，淌入他的血液和灵魂。  
他深一脚浅一脚地前进，小心掖在胸前的矢车菊与苍穹一色。  
罗德里赫已经多年没有去公墓了，幸亏顺着明水才不至于迷失方向。他自知方向感已经缺失到在离家两条街的区域迷路的地步。他恍惚记得年轻时还没有这么严重，却想不起了。  
漫长岁月中离开他的人已经太多，灰飞烟灭。而他始终活着，连扫墓都成为一种奢侈。  
记忆是通往永生的牢。

他恍惚想着些什么。1938年该死的上司硬为他套上婚纱，他挣扎再三，终究挣不过。  
而新郎基尔伯特难得沉默地在一旁欣赏他自顾不暇的窘态，俊秀张狂的五官中尽是玩味神情。  
他很想大声骂笨蛋先生，无奈脸蒙在不合适的蕾丝中发不出声音。透过纺织物的缝隙他看见基尔伯特笑得灿烂如白痴。

1955年作为永久中立国独立那天，他把过去所有结婚戒指抛入了莱茵河。身后的风景由远到近，尖顶教堂到二次连方花纹的铁制护栏，以一种松脆而久远的方式倒映在河水中，清澈如特效。  
那为什么，他从水中看见的不是自己的脸。

1991年，基尔伯特消失。他最新的伤疤向外翻出新肉，极痛不必言明。  
他不是没参加过葬礼，即便路德维希不住颤抖，他也镇定如初。  
转眼他们的年岁又加上了个千僖年，旧日历堆积了百八十本。他终究还是先于他死去。  
他忽然对自己沧桑过后的出奇平静感到愤怒绝望，他看着路德维希将一束矢车菊放在墓碑下，不忍上前。铁十字在背头青年的胸前折射着使人目盲的光彩，像日耳曼人从未消逝的骄傲。  
基尔伯特的一生用墓志铭刻不完，干脆只烙下生卒年月。阳光嘲讽似的将那间隔长得可怕的时间节点照得发亮。但是那对于他太短，不够他遗忘。  
王耀家唯一的女王以无字碑昭世，而他们没有这样豁达的资本，于是草草收场。  
出了公墓，他和路德维希分走两个方向。伊丽莎白顿了一下，转身跟上他。  
次日他回到柏林，在庆贺两德统一的音乐会上指挥爱乐乐团。指挥棒刀刃一般落下的动作流畅优美依然，空气里啤酒的气味代替了硝烟。

1866年他遍体鳞伤地被基尔伯特踢出德意志。他是清楚的，即使一度与基尔伯特夫妻相称，他没有再回去过，也不可能再回去。  
伊丽莎白从那时就跟着他了。她无疑是最好的盟友和妻子，他们的AH帝国曾经与基尔伯特的心血并肩立于中欧贫瘠而壮丽的土地上。  
她身后的背景一直在换，时而花盈遍野，时而血流成河。  
暮色西垂，她的长发在血红的火烧云前散开，顷刻就蔽去了视线。

——老。  
「一只夜莺爱上了郁金香，日夜为她歌唱。  
但是郁金香只是别过头，从不理睬。  
她是一朵荷马墓上的郁金香。最伟大的诗人化作尘土，她从这尘土上生长出世。她是神圣的，不能为一只平凡的夜莺开放。  
于是夜莺就一直歌唱至死。」

基尔伯特死后，那只终日在他头上筑窝栖息就差没下蛋的小鸟便没了去处。它开始每日来到罗德里赫家的窗台，伴着下午他弹奏的音符唱悲凉的歌。  
他有些后悔当初一时慈悲没有让它随了那帅得像小鸟的主人。为它伴奏的次数上升到三位数后，他捉住它，拨弄琴弦的纤细手指扣在小小的身躯上，它的脉搏绝望地一跳一跳。  
他闭上眼，想象着手心的温暖像瓶中沙般一点点流淌殆尽。战场上他赢的次数不多，杀的人却不少。冷兵器时代手刃敌人的触感，自从拿起枪起，已经很久没有留在手上。  
然而这一刻他在黑暗中看到的是那个银发男人，面容抽象化成一个明亮的笑容。他大笑地与他告别，松开了他的手。  
手臂垂下，像一支乐曲的终止符。他叹了口气，换用双手把它捧起。  
接到电话的伊丽莎白当晚就从花鸟市场带回来一只装祯精美的笼子。他把它放进去，小鸟低低地叫唤，轻啄他沾湿了粘满小米的指尖。  
已再不是那人。

伊丽莎白在一旁看着他喂完小鸟，耐心好得出奇。小鸟在笼中上蹿下跳，直到夜深才终于睡去。  
他收拾衣装准备休息，转身才发现她没有回家。  
他有些歉疚，话到喉前，却被她一个眼神堵在口中。  
游牧民族出身的伊丽莎白与他，还有基尔伯特一起经历了诸多风雨，她刚烈的性子还是丝毫未改，凭空点燃一簇火，暖了手。  
灯火昏黄。现在她的右手摊开，里面是几枚乳白色的球茎，看起来其貌不扬。  
「这是什么？」他刹那间摸不着头脑。  
「郁金香的种子。」她直截了当地说，「今天顺便去花鸟市场买来的。」  
他顿在原地，相视无话。  
「看起来不太漂亮，」她目光温柔，狠狠看穿了他反常的软弱，「花朵的美丽总是短暂的。」  
「谢谢你，」他赶忙接过去，不让失态进一步扩大，「它们是什么颜色？」  
「在种植护理的过程怀着虔诚的心情猜测，」她绿色的瞳像妖精般在稀薄的空气中意味不明地闪烁，「收获结果揭晓的心情，难道不好么？」

——病。  
「一个阿拉伯商人赶着骆驼群途径此地。他的儿子怜悯夜莺，将它埋入荷马墓。它去了天国，与那位伟大诗人合唱史诗，再也不能为郁金香歌唱了。  
郁金香依然昂着她高贵美丽的头，静静立在墓碑前。」

罗德里赫还是小心翼翼将那些郁金香球茎种在花盆中。他本不擅长侍弄植物，甚至还是伊丽莎白告诉他，郁金香球茎需要历经深冬严寒才能开花。  
他把花盆放在通风凉爽的窗下，鸟笼则放在窗台上。天气晴好且公务不忙时他也会把小鸟带到院子里。它饶有兴致地盯着棕黑色的冻土，而他斜倚在一边观赏这不算美丽的镜头，沉默始终。  
他不止一次想象着基尔伯特如果知道他那只帅气的小鸟被穿裙子的小少爷当作普通宠物关在金丝笼中会有什么感想，大约是像只马鹿一样直接跳起来找他算帐吧。然后伊丽莎白会毫不客气抡起平底锅给他一拍，足够他耳鸣头晕一星期。  
按住突突直跳的太阳穴，他发现自己思索这些时平静地残酷。

终究只有一株郁金香成功生出苗来。  
他没有多余心情去感叹自己技艺不精糟蹋生命。开春之后，郁金香的幼苗也终于摆脱厚重土壤，迈出了迎接世界的第一步。小小的叶子呈一种优雅的深绿色，他差点忘记猜测它花朵的颜色，又或许他从未真正认为它重要过。  
那株郁金香幼苗破土之后，小鸟对他的兴趣陡然消退。他抚额，如今他罗德里赫竟然沦落到与一棵植物争宠失败的地步，而后猛然想起那再不是基尔伯特。  
花期临近，维也纳的天气却罕见地十分寒冷。这里有与柏林和布达佩斯相似的灰蓝色天空，不存在般的清澈。  
伊丽莎白越来越频繁地出入他家，帮助他照顾那一枝独苗。他也乐意接受她看似目的单纯的造访。小鸟与她日渐亲热，似乎和她一样关心郁金香的命运。他总是怀疑他们之间有什么特别的纽带联系着，自己插不上手。  
伊丽莎白与他的羁绊已经深入骨血，即便被害妄想症如伊万•布拉金斯基也寻不出挑衅的借口。  
同他一路走来的人一个个接连离开。历史书上分明记载得言之凿凿，而今为何寻不见蛛丝马迹。

三月初的某夜，他与伊丽莎白一起在家吃晚饭。炸掉半个厨房后他总算是把自己拿手的甜点端上了桌。似乎方糖放得过了头，舌尖知觉恍惚。  
对他而言甜味总是有催眠的效果，他们的话题贯彻漫长岁月，摇摆不着边际。  
伊丽莎白开始对他絮叨自己从遥远的东方一路迁徙途中的种种。其实她的酒量和酒品都比亚瑟•柯克兰强得多。  
她说她的老家水肥草美，风吹拂牧草的声音像俊美的青年为他心爱的姑娘歌唱。  
他朦胧中问她还记得些什么，才发现记忆碎得拾都拾不起来。

话题不可避免地转向基尔伯特。他的记性退化到需要借助那些工整而僵硬的记载回忆自己什么时候认识基尔伯特，基尔伯特头上什么时候开始总顶着一只鸟，基尔伯特什么时候用“本大爷”自称并且称呼他“小少爷”，什么时候在前面加上“穿裙子的”这一定语。  
他讨厌基尔伯特么？当然，讨厌透顶。  
但这不代表他不爱。

对着两条街外的音乐厅灯光闪烁不止，他与她的脸在黑暗中忽明忽灭，像电闪雷鸣中两棵无助的枯树。

第二天他和伊丽莎白醒来的时间相隔仅仅数秒，从东倒西歪的椅子中跳起来则几乎同时。  
他们一起忘了什么，又一起奔向院子试图补救。  
他们都忘记了在这清寒的夜晚将小鸟拿回房间。  
他死死盯着小鸟僵死的遗体，那姿态仿佛尚未爱够人世。他忽然站立不住，伊丽莎白慌忙扶住。可他还是颤抖着颓然倒下，连自己都不知缘由。

——死。  
「再后来，郁金香老了。她开出一生中最后一朵花时，来了一个丹麦诗人。  
诗人是来膜拜荷马墓的。他在墓上看到了郁金香，觉得她很美丽，便把她的花朵摘下，压平，夹入他那本从不离手的《伊里亚特》里。  
郁金香就那样在书中渐渐干枯，死亡。每当有人欣赏这枚特别的书签，诗人都会对他们说：“这是一朵荷马墓上的郁金香。”」

罗德里赫最终决定将小鸟埋入基尔伯特墓旁的青草地中，只有伊丽莎白来参加这宾客寥寥的葬礼。四月到来，郁金香孤独地开放。  
它是一株高地火山郁金香，花朵血红，像迟暮的夕阳，像他的眼睛。  
但是它还是死去了，没有活到一株郁金香应有的年岁。几天后罗德里赫醒来，发现一枚火焰般的花瓣，平静隐忍地凋零，跌落在青石地板上。

——终。  
曾经尊贵的皇冠已经摘去，曾经锋利的宝剑已经折断，曾经夺目的财富已经消失。枪向下扎入如火如歌的郁金香丛，刺刀尖上的鲜血干涸，成了铁锈。

Fin.


End file.
